fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Wanna Be
Wanna Be is a Morpheus kaiju created by BRK for his cancelled series Ultraman Atum. See also his video game version. Name * Wanna Be's name comes from the Spice Girls song Wannabe. Apearence Wanna Be is a blob-like kaiju that can transform into different kaiju after eating them and it can only say "Wanna be". History Chinon In Okinawa, a fish like kaiju appeared in the coast, but soon went back to the water. Wanna Be Hours later the same kaiju reappeared on Tokyo Bay. The Self Defense Force started the attack, but their army was soon destroyed. RA HQ soon intercepted the kaiju and made it transform into it's normal form. Atum Atum appeared to defeat the kaiju. Wanna Be started to eat the Ultra Crusader, but was stopped by him using Ankh Punch. Birdon Wanna Be decided to transform into a powerful kaiju that he ate a long time a go called Birdon that killed Ultraman Taro and Zoffy. While in it's Birdon form Wanna Be tried using the powered poison sacks. The poison was badly injuring the Ultra, it was theorized by the RA HQ that if the Ultra was exposed to the venom for 10 minutes he would die, but even poisoned the Ultra fought the kaiju and cut of it's hand and used it to stab the kaiju and used it's blade to fight it's big beak. Atum cutted the kaiju in half Twin Tail Right after transforming into Twin Tail it was defeated. Pandon Wanna Be transforms into the Pandon that ate and starts to try to burn Atum alive, the fire was not effective and started to use it's beak to peck and it's tail to whip the Ultra. After it's Color Timer started to blink Atum cutted off Pandon's tail and and cutted the kaiju in half. Gan Q Wanna Be transformed into Gan Q to escape by teleportation, but was thrown away against a building and decided to fight the crusader with it's whip and mace and nearly defeating it, but again was defeated. The God Vs. The Imitation Wanna Be transformed into Atum, but because it had not absorbed all of it, the form was incomplete. A fierce battle started between both. After Atum cutted off Wanna Be's legs he used it's Pillar Blade again to pierce the imitation's Color Timer and easily killing the kaiju. And after the fight ended he was injected with a cure for the Birdon's poison. Abilities Normal * Transformation: After eating it's enemy Wanna Be can transform them. Chinon * Adept Swimmer ''': Chinon is an adept swimmer. Birdon * '''Flight: Birdon can fly at supersonic speeds; * Heat Immunity: Birdon, being from a volcano, is naturally immune to heat based attacks. This also makes him highly resilient to toxic gases; * Fire Flame Stream: Birdon can emit and then spew a deadly, steady stream of seemingly endless, deadly, fiery flames from his beak/mouth. Unlike most other flames used by monsters, these are extremely powerful and can be strong enough to bring down and even critically injure the likes of extremely powerful beings, like Zoffy; * Beak: Birdon has an extremely sharp beak as his main weapons that is capable of not only stabbing into bodies of Ultras, but can pick up small things like a Kenjuria Larva to eat it, and is capable of penetrating even the toughest of hides. After being eaten by Wanna Be it's beak became bigger and sharper; * Sac Poison Injection: Stored in the sacs surrounding Birdon's beak, Birdon's sacs are filled with a lethal, strong poison that has a lasting, weakening effect on opponents, which can be injected through Birdon's beak. Once he stabs his beak into an opponents, the sacs will begin to pump the poison into the enemy's body. This poison will drain a foe's strength in a seconds notice and can kill surrounding plant life. After being eaten by Wanna Be Birdon's poison sack's were powered up with a stronger poison that can kill an Ultra in 10 minutes; * Hurricane Wind: By simply flapping his wings, Birdon can generate and create massive, strong, powerful hurricane-like force wind storms that can knock a foe back with ease. * Blade Hand: After being eaten by Wanna Be Birdon's left hand becames a blade. Twin Tail * Whip Arms: Twin Tail has two long whips atop his body. They can be used to constrict as well as whip his enemies. * Tunneling: Twin Tail can tunnel underground at moderate speeds. * Adept Swimmer: Twin Tail is very agile underwater. * Secondary Head: After being eaten by Wanna Be it's fake head becames a real head with eyes and mouth. Pandon * Fire Ball Gatling-gun: Pandon can encase itself in a fireball to act as a means of air transportation. Said fireball also acts as an artificial sun, so much so that it brings a serious heatwave to a nearby city; ** Defense Shield: The Fireball has a protective shield surrounding it that repels otherwise counteracting forces. * Flame Stream: Pandon can emit and then spit a powerful, deadly stream of fiery flames exhaled from each and both of its two beaks. Unlike most flames, these are strong and hot enough to set deserts on fire and scorch barren earth; * Powered Flight: After being eaten by Wanna Be Pandon gain the ability of jumping in the air and creating it's Defense Shield and make it fly able to fly; * Inferno Tail Whip: After being eaten by Wanna Be Pandon's tail grows a flame that can expand through the tail to tackle it's enemies and burn them. Gan Q * Energy Eye Cannon Blast: Gan Q can launch strong, powerful, explosive energy blasts replicas of his eye of energy from his eye. These replica blasts are extremely powerful, made entirely of energy and have a very destructive force, capable of sending opponents flying with a single hit while also creating large explosions that rival his own size. * Absorption: Gan Q can absorb foreign objects with his eye, and in turn, fire them back out as a projectile attack if needed or even if it wishes. If it absorbs a living being, that being will be tortured with non-stop laughter and thousands of eyes surrounding it. * Mini-Eye Cannon: Gan Q can launch smaller, missile-strength versions of its Eye Cannons from the smaller eyes on its arms and legs. * Whip and Mace: Gan Q gains a whip and a mace. Trivia * The reason why Wanna Be's kaiju forms became with a various differences is unknown. * The fight between Wanna Be and Atum was one of the goriest. * Wanna Be's Pandon form tail resembles the tail of the Pokémon Charmander. * Chinon was created for another project that was eventually scrapped before being made. Gallery Wanna Be.png|Old design External Links Most of the abilities were copied from the site Ultraman Wiki. Category:Kaiju Category:BRK's Kaiju Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman Atum Category:Universe 4224 Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Male Category:Killer King's Servant Category:Wanna Be Incarnations Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Birdon variations Category:Twin Tail variations Category:Pandon variations Category:Gan Q variations